South Park in: Scary Campfire Stories
by Anonymousguy12
Summary: The gang goes camping, and decides to tell scary stories.


**Starring: N/A. If you want to sleep tonight, do not read this story. MUAHAHHAHAH**

"Guys, why are we camping out in this dark, spooky forest?"Skip said. "Well, our parents said we gotta enjoy nature alone, and I do not enjoy the outdoors either way." Kyle said. "Hey, at least I got you a fire. And we got all the supplies we need." Token said. "Unless Cartman gets hungry!" Kenny said. "Oh ha ha ha" Cartman laughed sarcastically. An owl hooted. "AHH WHAT WAS THAT!?" Skip shrieked. "I bet it was a monster coming to eat you Skip! Ooohh scary!" Craig teased. Skip and August's teeth chattered. "Craig cut it out. It was just a owl, not a ghost or anything. Stan said. "Hey, why don't we tell scary stories?" Clyde said. "Are you out of your mind? You want to tell ME a ghost story?!" Skip panicked. "Dude, supernatural aren't real, Skip."Token said. "R...Really?" August whimpered. "Yo guys, it does sound like fun, passing the time." Nix said. "Yeah, besides that's what you do with campfires. Other then roasting marshmallows." Kyle said. "I don't know, 2 neurotic, cowardly twins seem terrified."Cartman said. "H...hey man i'm scared to!" Tweek said. "Well, raise your hand if you aren't scared of ghosts." Cartman said. Lenny,Nix,Craig,Token and Cartman raised their hands. "Ha, my guess was right." Cartman said. "Whatever Cartman. Get on with it" Kenny said . "I'll go first. "Cartman said.

" _So, I woke up in my bed, went for cereal, but I found out that... THERE WAS NO MILK! AH! And worst of all...THE CEREAL WAS STALE! I had to go to school...WITHOUT BREAKFAST_!"

Okay hang on Cartman, I have to stop you there...how...is that...scary?"Craig interrupted. "Its Cartman, he lost half a pound that day." Kyle replied. "Hahhaha" The 2 boys laughed. "Well, I scared the cowardly lions." Cartman pointed at the twins. They were holding eachother, whimpering and teeth chattering. "Oh wow score 2 for Cartman." Kyle said sarcastically. "Me next!" Nix said.

" _So, I went to try out my new earbuds however, the earbuds seemed to feel weird on my ears. I plugged them in to my computer, but when I clicked my mouse, I literally FELT the sound, and it went to me, possessing me, and my face veins turned black and my body was possessed by a spirit who died using the earbuds, and used my body to link through the earbuds and into the computer to kill the 2 manufactures relatives making the manufactures feel the same pain the spirits mom went through after losing her beloved son. The 1st creator just watched the computer that killed his daughter, not moving, knowing EXACTLY how she died and why it happened. The recallers arrived, but to late, as they watched him turn on his computer and turn on his volume with the earbuds in his ears. TAKE THEM OUT! TURN IT OFF! they both screamed running to him, but as soon as the first computer sound went to his ears, it killed the old man. The second manufacture lost his daughter, son, and nephew. He was, however, in denial, refusing to believe the vengeful spirit. His last living son was using his earbuds when he realized, his son's face vains were turning black and his face was rotting. NOO he screamed, and pulled the earbuds out of the sons ears. PETER, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, JUST TAKE ME, AND END THIS CURSE! IM SORRY! PLEASE STOP THIS CURSE! he then put the earbuds in his ears, and soon after, died. His son watched as his father died, and learned a valuable lesson: Don't make dangerous stuff and refuse recall."_ "And that is the real reason why the NerBo earbud brand got discontinued. The end " Nix finished.

Everybody looked scared and August was holding Skip, and they were both shaking madly. Cartman didn't look scared. "Seriously, so the two manufactures carelessly make a dangerous product, and GIVE IT TO THEIR SIBLINGS AND FAMILIES?! And some dude SOMEHOW died from the brand, and possesses the brand and kills the creators families using that brand which SHOULD have been taken away from them and recalled because of his death." Cartman said. "Bro, listen, it's a STORY. A SCARY STORY. And I was using the exact earbud pair that Peter died with. So uh, please do not overthink my fierce stories, Cartman." Nix replied. "Dude, you got all of us. Look at the twins!" Craig said. "Hahha, who's next?"Cartman said. "We...we have a story..."August said shaking. "Wooaaaah talk about irony." Kenny said.

 _Me and my twin...Skip had a fantasy of p..peace and n...no monsters...and that...c...ca...came true, and we both lived happy and brave. The end!"_ August finished.

"Okay...nice STORY...Terrible SCARY story. COPIED fantasy." Cartman said. "Of course I really didn't expect anything scary from you two anyways." "Okay, last one " "I Call last one!" Craig said.

 _In these forests, I once went camping with a school field trip. The year was 2010. I was still in third grade. I planned on it as a fun way to get out of school and be with nature. You might think our tents were grouped together, but instead was a terrible mistake. They made us all spread out, and before midnight, my partner called out, and went home. We had a campfire, Sm'mores and other stuff. After our song, the fire was about over, I was praying it would last all night, because worst of all, I would be ALONE in a tent, far away from civilization and the other campers and NO TRAIL, I just had to remember to go southeast of the back left tent rod. After the fire died out, I had to walk to my tent ALONE and cold, with no flashlight. I soon made it to my tent, and went to sleep. A while after, I was woken by the sound of footsteps circling my tent. I thought, maybe it's just another camper. So I ignored it, it stopped, and was JUST about to fall asleep when it started again. I thought it was them trying to prank me or something, so I decided to confront the person. I unzipped my tent, went outside and was staring at a tall, skinny, dark figure that put his finger to his mouth signaling me to hush. Instead, in a panic, I ran screaming into the forest crying realizing I was lost and being chased. It was the worst mistake ever, and I wished I had just skipped the field trip. I was lost for days until I stepped out of the forest, with scratches, fear, paranoia and exhaustion. I was very hungry, and on the road, I found rescue, which took me home and a S.W.A.T team searched the forest for any danger or other lost people. No matter what, I still have the scars and paranoid feelings from that day. The End._

"That was pretty good dude! Now to sleep, if its possible." Kyle said. "AWWWWW YEAH! Nice story to give me adrenaline!" Nix said. "G..GUYS...WHAT IF THAT STORY IS TRUE!?" Skip panicked. "If it IS true, then Lenny would probably be the first one to die!" Cartman said, laughing afterwords. The fire popped. "AHH!" Skip shrieked, and then ran into the forest. He shrieked again. "Now i'm more scared." He said sadly. "Well, goodnight guys." Cartman said. Everyone looked at the big storage tent, and ran to it, and slept there all holding each other while Token zipped the tent up. "Okay so for now on, no more scary stories, cause that was a bad mistake." He said, and then layed down, and then went to sleep.

 **That's it for the story, be sure to leave a review and vote which story was the best/scariest. Thanks for watching, see you next time!**


End file.
